Hunger for vengance
by Mikado the re-writer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was the oldest of the CCG investigators Minato "yellow flash" namikaze and his wife kushina. They were the top special class investigators in the CCG and as far as they were concerned everything was going smoothly toward a future they could possibly enjoy, Possibly. That is untill Naruto has an accident that changes him forever. Ghoul Naruto, Kyuubi to come.
1. Beginning of the fall

Hey everyone, I decided to make this account to re-write stories that I found that have great ideas but either the grammar, spelling, or word choice makes the story either unpopular when it could be, or just plain unreadable, The first one i decided to do was The Hunger Inside Me by TJ231 and KOJ. Make sure to give the original a read or at least a look before you read my re-write. Well without further interruption on to chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto or any anime reference that are in this story!

"Hello" Normal Talk

'Hmm' Thought or flashback

The Hunger Inside Me

"If you don't like to feel pain then why make others feel it?" That is the question I ask every day of my horrible life. Why is it horrible? One simple word: everyone. They ignore me, my Famile basically ingnore me to the point of neglect, and the reason for it is thanks to my siblings. I am the oldest out of my two sisters and brother, but back to the topic my "Family" started training them in combat because soon they would become members of the CCG or Commission of Counter Ghoul. My dream since I was little was to be like my parents but now that is impossible because I didn't receive the training to enter and because 'IT' happened. I became a Ghoul. A Ghoul is a person that can eat only human flesh and they have an organ called kakuhou that thanks to that they can create a unique weapon called kagune. Now, I am what my family hates and kills every day, but you know what? I don't really care! This is the perfect opportunity to take revenge on those pricks for ignoring me my whole life! I can imagine now their bleeding corpses on my feet now! And their hearts in my hands! A-A-And the blood t-t-the delicious BLOOD! HA HA HA HA HA ha ha. I cant do it alone. I know that attacking them right away would be suicide and I need to learn more close combat orientated skills if I ever want to beat all of them. I need help, I will build some type of Organization. Yeah! That could work I need to find the strongest ghouls possible so then I wouldn't need it to do it alone! I can't wait to make them suffer, after all, If they didn't forget about me and lock me out I wouldn't have became a ghoul.

(FLASHBACK, Normal P.O.V )

It was October 10 in Tokyo and everyone in the Uzimaki-Namikaze household were on their way back to their house since it was late at night and it was about to rain, but other than that they were all having a good day. Well almost everyone. At the end of a street unknown to everyone else was a boy around the age of 16 was walking alone with his head down trying to go unnoticed. He had spiky blond hair and a face that was the spitting image of his father and had blue eyes that when you looked at them you could see what looked like an ocean inside of them, he wore an orange long sleeve shirt with a grey fur neck coat over it with baggy black jeans and white sneakers (Try to imagine Izaya Orihara clothes with some modifications).

"God, why this is happening! First I got an F in chemistry and now it is going to rain on my birthday of all things! Can this be any worse! Oh yeah. maybe my family would forget my birthday again and go to a restaurant with Menma, Narumi and Naruko without me like last year!" The Teen yelled to no one in particular, This teens name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze but he prefer only Uzumaki, the oldest brother of Naruko, Menma and Narumi and son of the best investigators in CCG; the "Yellow Flash" Minato Namikaze and the "Crimson ruin princess" Kushina Uzumaki. He was neglected by them since he could remember, it started by forgetting to call him for dinner or to go out somewhere and leave him at home, but then it got worse by forgetting his birthday and forgetting to wake him up for school. The result of this was he stopped caring about them, He knew that there must have been a reason they ignored him so, but he didn't know what the reason was. With a sigh he started walking to his house never noticing a pair of violet eyes watching him,

"Hmm he looks tasty, time for lunch." The figure said with a bloodthirsty near insane looking smile.

(30 Minutes Later)

"God damn it!" Naruto Said kicking the door to his house that was locked. Right now he was outside by the main door of his house alone on his birthday in the rain. With a last kick and scream in anger at the door Naruto turned around and slid down to the ground, his back on the wall of the house. "Looks that I was right... They forgot about my birthday again and left me outside" Naruto thought depressed, He didn't know why it was affecting him so much, He guessed it was because it was only the second year they forgot his birthday. "even though its my 16th they still forget". With a shaky sigh he got up and was about to find refuge in a box or alleyway when a feminine a voice called out stopping him.

"What is a boy like you doing here?" the voice said from behind Naruto. Quickly Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful girl with purple hair and violet eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. she wore a white dress and pink shoes and had a white umbrella in her left hand. Right now she was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"O-Oh umm well I was trying to get to my house but I forgot the keys hehehe" Naruto lied nervously 'Damn! That is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen!' Naruto thought with a blush dancing across his face. The girl saw his blush and couldn't help put giggle at his nervous reaction.

"Oh you poor thing come with me I will take you to my home so you can dry up." The woman said boldly smiling at him making him blush even more

"N-N-No its okay I can handle myself-" Naruto couldn't finish as the woman grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the streets,

"Nonsense! Look at you, your all wet and obviously you cant find your house keys. I'd feel bad to leave you out in this rain I will take you to my house if you like it or not!" She said looking at him through the corner of her eye. Naruto seeing that he didn't have an option just gave her a wide smile and said

"Well if you want to-ermm, what is your name again? He he he" Naruto said realizing that he didn't ask her name "Mines Naruto."She looked back at him with a small smile and said

"Kamishiro, - Kamishiro Rize."

(10 Minutes Later in an alley)

"Emm Rize why are we here?" Naruto said a little nervously, they were currently at a construction site walking through it. Rize didn't respond and continued walking "Is this a short cut?" Naruto said trying to shake the bad feeling he was having, "Rize are you-" He couldn't finish as he bumped into her without looking " Oh shit! Sorry Rize I didn't want to bump into you it was an accid-" Again Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he started to hear Rize giggling "Umm Rize your creeping me out. are you alright?" Naruto said nervously, for some reason his senses were screaming at him telling him to run but he didn't know why so he just ignored them. "Errr, Rize, you know what, I better go to my house and see if I can find my keys, well, see ya!" With that said Naruto turned and was about to run to the exit when "ARGG!" Naruto couldn't help to scream when he felt an immense pain in his stomach and at the same time heard flesh tearing. He shakily moved his head and looked down, what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull, a red veiny tail like thing had pierced his midsection! When he looked at it he noticed there were darker colored "veins" all over the thing, Then he started to throw up blood and slowly lose consciousness at the same time the tail started to lift him up until his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. then it turned him around to face his attacker.

"Open your eyes Naruto-Kun." He heard the Rize. when he opened his eyes he noticed he was staring in to her eyes, but there was something different about them this time, instead of being purple color they were changed. Her sclera being black with a red pupil in the center of each one. making realization explode his his mind.

"Y-You a-are a G-G-Ghoul?!" Naruto struggled with the pain but still managed to spit it out. Rize started giggling like a maniac

"Yes I am a ghoul and I haven't had food in a long while and I am hungry so please stay still so I can eat your insides." She said with a happy tone, then she throws Naruto to the floor and started walking up to him 'Is this the end? is this how I die? Without anyone knowing where I am and on my birthday...' Naruto thought in anger 'This wouldn't have happened if my family had just remembered me and didn't lock the door. I hate them and I will get my revenge one day if I don't die here. Believe it' With that Naruto started waiting for his doom barely conscoius from blood loss. "Bye bye Orange-Kun" Rize said with her mouth wide open and moving towards his neck, Right before she was about to bite into Naruto's neck she heard something falling from the sky. looking up she went wide eyed, the last thing that Naruto heard before he finally lost too much blood and went unconscious was a scream of pain and something heavy hitting the floor.

So that was that, Give it a review and let me know what you think, Was it better than the original? worse? Opinion matter on here. So i"d like to hear all of yours, Untill next time.

Mikado


	2. Inside the maelstrom

My Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto or any anime references that are in this story!

"Hello" Normal Talking

"Hmm" Thought

Chapter 2: My Demons

(Flashback, 6 years ago)

(Naruto 10, Naruko 9, Menma 8, Narumi 7)

"Narumi, Menma, Naruko come here for a second please, your Kaa-chan and I want to talk to you!" A male voice resounded throughout the house, easily heard by everyone it originated from a blonde male in the living room. The three siblings that were playing outside started filing in the house and each sat on their favorite spot in the room. One of the kids was a girl that looked to be around nine. She had long straight red hair that reached her waist, violet eyes and wore a long sleeve pink shirt with the red Uzumaki-clan swirl on her back, blue jeans and white shoes, she was Naruko the second oldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings, the other kid and the only boy sat across from her, he had jet black hair and he had similar blue eyes like his father and brother and near identical facial features as his oldest brother Naruto, he wore an orange shirt with a dark blue jacket on top of it and also black jeans with matching shoes, he is Menma the second youngest of the siblings being eight years old, and finally the last girl was sitting in her mothers lap. she had blonde hair with red strands all throughout almost making it appear orange in spots and completely red in others, her hair was in long twin tails almost reaching her ankles and her eyes were a light blue with a purple hue, she wore a short sleeve white shirt and brown jeans with matching boots, she is Narumi the youngest of the siblings and proud tomboy.

"Ok Tou-san!" The trio said as they went inside the house to see what their parents wanted to talk about. When they got in the living room they saw their Kaa-chan and Tou-san there with smiles on their faces making the kids curious.

"Tou-san Kaa-chan why are you so happy. Has something happened?" Menma said curious

"Well why don't you sit down with Narumi and Naruko in the sofa so we can tell you?" Kushina said, she had red straight hair and violet eyes, she wore the CCG investigator uniform that consisted of a trench coat with a buttoned white shirt and with a combat skirt, also she had boots and stockings covering her legs The distinguishing feature that she and her husband shared were Uzumaki swirls on the back of their coats. When the kids were all settled down in the sofa and Kushina's lap Minato cleared his throat preparing to give an announcement.

"Well me and your Mother had a long talk yesterday and we decide to start your training for you to join the CCG!" Minato said with a smile, he had spiky blond hair with jaw length strands of hair framing his face, he wore the uniform of CCG investigators but male version, he has a trench coat with a white buttoned shirt, Also with the Reddish orange Uzumaki swirl on the back of his trench coat signifying that he was special officer class. he also has the standard issue black pants with matching combat boots.

When Minato finished his sentence the He was met with an eerie silence. Then screams of joy and kids jumping around like crazy people, they were about to achieve their dream, finally starting on their training to become members of the CCG, To say they were estatic would be an understatement. "Really Tou-san you aren't joking right!" Narumi said excitedly, but she had a feeling That something or someone important to her was missing this special moment in her life, Naruko also had the very same feeling feeling while Menma Just brushed it off in a cold display of hatred for his brother clearly choosing to forget but hiding his emotions well. With a happy laugh from Minato and a giggle of joy from Kushina they both nod to their kids just to be hugged by the three of them saying "Thank you so much, this was our dream and it's finally happening!". What they didn't notice was that in the kitchen was Naruto who was getting for for himself at the time and ended up hearing everything, to say he was furious was an understatement.

'I can't believe it! I ask for that training just two weeks ago and they said no and then they -out of nowhere- Just ask the others if they want to train! That's not fair!' Naruto thought with angry tears running through his face at the thought of his dreams being crushed and stomped under his parent's feet. With a quiet sob he silently made his way to his bedroom forgetting the food he prepared. All the while thinking on how any parents could be so cruel to any of their children. They oh so obviously didn't want to acknowledge him at all, But why? he didn't have the faintest idea, he just hung his head and made his way to his room.

When Naruto entered his bedroom he went directly to his closet and changed his clothes. Now, instead of his regular clothes he wore a long sleeved black shirt with almost crimson arms and baggy pants that had some holes in them making them look a little old and finally he wore a pair of black finger less gloves over his hands. he went to his bed and took out something under the pillow, it was a mask that looked that it took one hell of a beating, it had a red line on the left side of the face and the rest of the left side was painted black with a few scratches the showed gold underneath, while the right side was white with the scratches showing through to be silver, with the mouth made to look wide open in an insane looking smile. After he donned the mask he left out the window so his Family wouldn't notice.

Down stairs after some time spent talking to their parents, Narumi getting worried, the suspition that something wasn't right kept bugging her and bugging her untill she finally gave in to it and looked around the room, carefully inspecting everything. "Let's see the table? Check, the sofa? I am sitting on it, Kaa-chan and Tou-san are here as well and Menma, Naruko and Naruto ar- WAIT A SECOND! Where is Naruto-nii?!" Narumi thought shocked, how could she have forgotten her older sibling! "Tou-san Kaa-chan, were is Naruto-nii?" Narumi said to her parents, not only shocking them but also Naruko. Menma just had a scowl in his face since he hated his brother, 'He was weak anyway, weak people didn't belong in the Namikaze household' menma thought. Kushina's eyes went wide after hearing what narumi asked, she couldn't help it, she felt the tears start welling in the corner of her eyes as Minato leaned in and hugged her, he looked at his kids with an unusually serious face and said

"We need to tell you something about your brother",

"Tou-san what happened to Naruto-nii?" Naruko said nervously, she - like Narumi had a bad feeling about what was going to be said by her Father. With a shaky sigh Minato hugged his wife just a bit tighter and looked at them solemly

"When Naruto was born the doctors started doing some examination to him to see if he was sick since he looked a little paler than a baby should be, after the examination the doctors found a deadly incurable disease that at the age of sixteen kill him, me and your mother were devastated, we were crushed when the doctor recommended that we try to ignore him so we didn't suffer seeing him grow and then die and the early age of 16, and the worst thing about this I think, Is that we actually listened and ignored him, I regret that to this day, but we 'stupidly' decide to be not so attached to him, but he also said that there is a little possibility that he could survive that disease as his vitality was strong, It was always a trait of the Uzumaki family and that gave us a little hope, but seeing him right now he isn't doing so well, I am sorry for you to hear this but your brother will more than likely die on his sixteenth birthday." Minato finished with some tears in his eyes remembering what he had foolishly done to his eldest son.

Naruko and Narumi had tears running down their faces and Menma looked sad but inside he was smiling at the unfortunate fate of his brother. Then Naruko thought something "And what if he does survive the disease?" She said Minato look at her and gave a smile and said the words that she hoped he would say "Then everything changes, We accept him into the family without regret and love him like we should have from the very beginning." He said making everyone to smile except Menma, sadly Naruto wasn't there to hear it, because if he did then the future would be a radically different one then the path of power in store for him now.

(Present Time, 1 Week after Rize Incident)

"Ugh" Naruto groaned in immense pain, he started slowly opening his eyes only to wince in pain at the bright florescent lights in the ceiling that usually mean hospital, he started to blink his eyes trying to get them used to the light, when he got used to it he sat up to see white walls and a window that overlooked the city of Tokyo. "I am in the Hospital? But what happ-" He stopped mid-sentence when he remembered last night. "Rize! She was a ghoul all along! but where is she? Shouldn't I be dead or something?" Naruto thought, and then he got angry 'And it's all the fault of my FUCKING FAMILY! IF THEY DIDN'T IGNORE ME ALL THE DAMN TIME I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LOCKED OUT AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THIS ACCIDENT!' He would've liked to continue screaming in his mind if it wasn't for the fact that a doctor walked in and he didn't want to instantly be labeled as insane.

The doctor in question had grey hair and wore a white lab coat, white shirt and black necktie. "Oh! You wake up!" Said the doctor surprised "We thought you wouldn't have been waking up for at least two more weeks!" Then he made his way lazily over to Naruto's bedside and said "How do you feel?"

"Well I think I feel fine, but can you tell me what happened? Since the only thing that I remember is that a woman stabbed me" Naruto lied, he didn't want the doctor to freak out about a ghoul being in this ward.

The Doctor only smiled and said "Some construction workers found you under some steel bars in a construction site and sent you here, you needed surgery and an organ replacement, so after the surgery you looked well enough that I just assumed it was either, A) you woke up in time or B) you never woke, I'm happy to see it was the former not the latter" He said "And seeing that you did wake up I need to do a check up and see when you will be able to leave." Hearing that Naruto started to smile

"Hey, thanks doc for saving my life back there." But Naruto didn't receive an answer, the only response he got was his room door closing beind the quickly escaping doctor. After a while Naruto got bored and laid flat on is back staring up at the ceiling slowly losing himself to thought 'How the fuck did I ever manage to survive a Kagune stabbing me through the stomach? Am I not human? was I ever really human to be able to survive that?" Naruto thought. If he only knew how true some of what he thought was

(Outside Kanou General Hospital, Five Minutes Later)

"Arigato!" Naruto said to the doctor,

"Don't worry I was just doing my job please take care and have a nice day." He said with a smile, Narutow was about to turn and leave when he forgot something important 'Man how can I forget something so important, I feel stupid, better ask him before he leaves'

"Hey Doc!" Naruto shouted making the doctor to turn around with a raised brow

"Yes Naruto?" Naruto started rubbing the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face as he asked

"Hey I forgot your name what was it again?" The doctor only smiled and said

"Akihiro Kanou." Before leaving

"Akihiro Kanou huh? I will remember it." Naruto said with a smile before leaving, never seeing the dark smirk Kanou had on his face.

(Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence)

When Naruto finally got back to his house, he wasn't surprised to see that his family wasn't home. So he decided to Cook himself some ramen and just watch T.V. When he was done making his favorite food -ramen- he went up to his room, turned on the T.V and switched it to the news 'I wonder what interesting things are going on with the CCG now' He thought happily slurping away at his ramen

"-Right now we are about to interview one of the families that work in the CCG, the Namikazes!"

Naruto eyes go wide, they were on T.V!

"So tell me Minato, what is the thing that you are most proud of? The Interviewer asked bringing the microphone close enough so that minato could talk through it.

"Well I am proud of all the hard work that was brought me up to special class investigator and having the best wife in the world who I'm proud of every day. The thing I am most proud of though is how my three children had grow with the knowledge that me and my wife gave them." Minato said. "But also I have things that I am no-" Before Minato could finish the He broke the t.v nearly in half with an angry punch, There were tears streaming down his face slowly forming a puddle underneath him.

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto screamed with pure anger directed at his father. "THEY DON'T ONLY HAVE THREE KIDS! THEY HAVE ALSO ME, BUT THEY FUCKING IGNORE ME! why do they ignore me..." he said the last part in an almost whisper, barely audible to even himself. After sometime Naruto calmed down but the bedroom was a mess, the T.V was broken and his bed was upside down. He was sitting in a corner of his room with a beer in hand. "They wouldn't even care if I drank this and got drunk would they" Naruto said with depression. He then put the bottle to his lips and started chugging, only to get halfway through and nearly drown in the liquid, gagging, He was gagging as the liquid flew down towards his face. The taste- The taste was so horrible, But not like the time he sneaked a few sips of his fathers beer a few years ago, It tasted like someone pissed in the bottle then he drank it, He instantly threw up all over the floor and just barely made it to the bathroom for round two.

"W-W-What the hell is that beer made of!" Naruto said shocked, he new that the beers didn't taste like shit, so why did this one? With a sigh he went to check the bottle and see what brand it was, maybe his father had decided on trying a new brand of beer only to see that it was his usual beer he drank nearly every weekend. "Huh? That's strange." He said as he threw the beer bottle away and cleaned up the vomit on the floor. When he finished he heard a loud growling that could only be his now empty stomach, with a chuckle he went towards the kitchen "Ok, Ok! I will get something to eat mister stomach!" Naruto said, He decided on a simple ham and cheese sandwich because it was fats and easy. When he made the sandwich his nose started picking up a disgusting smell, "Why when I look at it I feel that I want to throw up?" He questioned himself, with a shrug he took a bite of the sandwich, only to go running to the bathroom and throw up again, "The hell?!" Naruto thought and Kind of started getting nervous, What if being a ghoul was contagious? Was that why CCG always killed them without a second thought? If so he had to find out, He started scouring his fridge raiding it of his favorite foods.

Apple? Tasted like wet chalk

Soda? smelled like animal blood and tasted even worse, Like bubbly death was the only term he could use to describe the horrid flavor that entered his mouth

Ramen?! -This- Was his last chance, If he didn't like ramen any more there was seriously something wrong, he slowly lifted the lid with anxiety. He was scared, And with what he thought was good reason to be. If it turned out that he was actually a ghoul he would be the one thing his Parent's and sibling's were sworn to kill

Ramed tasted good for Naruto for about two seconds, then it just spiraled downhill, The stingy noodles almost making him gag at the sliminess, to him it felt as though he had just taken a mouth full of dirty earth worms and chewed on them. It was horrible, and in the end only resulted in another trip to the bathroom to vomit. So in the end he gave up and started crying on the bathroom floor. "W-W-What the hell is wrong with me!" Naruto shouted to anyone, trying to keep his sanity intact, Just as he started calming down he heard "her", The one person who he could go forever without hearing her voice again and be satisfied, It was Rize.

"Look at the mirror Naruto-Kun" His head shot up frantically looking around for the gir-Ghoul that had almost killed him, Not seeing her anywhere he rode it off as a hallucination and decided to play along, Not like anyone else ever gave him the time of day anyway. so he stood up and looked in to the mirror. his eyes immediately went wide in shock. His left eye had a now black sclera and a menacing crimson red pupil with red veins flowing out of his iris heading towards the edge of his eye, while the other eye was his normal blue and white.

"W-W-What is-" Naruto stuttered only to get answer my the same voice

"THAT Naruto-Kun is a Kakugan. The eye of a ghoul so I'm sure you know what that means" The voice that was Rize said only for Naruto to finish it

"I became a ghoul?!" He said shocked and then silence.

( **Hows that for chapter 2, I hope you all like it, I try to make sure my spelling and grammar are nothing short of perfect, but the formatting from bringing it over from wordpad might have ruined that all haha. Anyway all the spelling is right, I added a lot of detail, all in all I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out, I ended it earlier than the original ended chapter 2 though, for a reason, This "version" of chapter 2 is a lot longer than the original chapter 2 so i thought with all that i added it should make up for it, Anyway how about that cliffhanger? Will Naruto be insane as the original? I bet that some of you can't wait to find out.**

 **Until next time**

 **Mikado**


	3. The red cloud and immortal Ghouls

Hey everyone, I decided to post this one just as soon as i finished it, He we are at chapter 3 of hunger for vengeance. I don't usually make long author's notes but i made an exception today, well sort of as it still will be rather short compared to others I've seen, The first thing that I want to say is this chapter in my opinion is kind of important to the story, also the second thing is I revived the 3 stories from my other account that i used before to post them, but eventually ended up taking them down, I re posted them last night and will continue working on them soon, So if you'd like their all on my profile, It will probably be a while until i get to adding more content to them yet though, as my main focus at this point is to try and finish this re-write. Well that's all I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i did editing/rewriting it. Until next time,

 **Mikado**

 _P.s if you notice any missed spelling errors please pm me so i can fix them right away_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tokyo Ghoul. Just using them for entertainment with no profit gained.

"HAhaHAhaHA" Naruto started to insanely laugh, probably the warning sign that his mind was slipping into insanity but he ignored in in favor of his next idea. 'Maybe... Maybe if I kill myself all this will end right now?' he thought, barely able to handle the thought of eating another human being. Rize had just explained to him that once a ghoul's hunger started nearly nothing could stop them from... from.. "eating"

He left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to grab the biggest non serrated knife in the house, slowly he made his way back to the bathroom, hand shaking, to say he was nervous was an understatement. When he finally reached the bathroom he pulled his shirt up and bit it to hold it up, then held the knife right over his naval and thrust into his stomach with all the force his sixteen year old body could muster, preparing for a lot of pain he grit his teeth halfway through the swing, only to hear the crunching sound of the knife bending then a snap signifying the blade snapped off. The strange thing - He felt no pain at all, he stood there, overcome with complete shock at what he had just done 'Th-The knife, It... Broke?' He thought looking down at where his stomach should have been ripped open, What he saw instead though would surprise the best of them. Nothing, There was absolutely nothing where the gaping stab wound should have been. He looked at the floor examining the broken off knife blade, wondering why it broke off instead of killing him. Then he remembered, That Ghouls body's could only be pierced with what they called a "Kagune". His father had told him about it years ago, he said that when the CCG first started they Barely made any progress at all using conventional metal weapons, That was when they found "it", the dead ghoul body, Soon after they took it in for research they developed a weapon called the "Quinque" Which was essentially an artificial kagune infused into a weapon that any CCG officer could wield. That was when the CCG started fighting back properly. 'Back to the point' he thought 'I really am a ghoul, if my eye being black didn't prove it then this surely must' It was strange, You would think he would be disgusted, Scared, or at least angry at the girl who essentially turned him into a ghoul, But he was quick to accept the truth for how it was. "So, I really am one, What now? I can't stay here with my parent's being in the CCG and my sibling's soon to follow" He quickly gathered up the broken knife and his shirt and left the bathroom like a man on a mission. He went to his room to get his usual black and white mask and the few other things he was planning on taking with him when he left this house. 'Good thing i was never caught while wearing this' He thought with a smirk, mask in hand. 'should hide me perfectly when im out in public.' slipping his mask on he went over to the drawer to get a few things he needed and finally He then prepared his new clothes that consisted of a sleeveless red shirt and a pair of ankle length black and orange training pants Finally he put his black finger less gloves on and went to his drawer were he hide his mask that now would be his new face. "Now instead of being Naruto Uzumaki I will be" Naruto went to his window and jump down the streets and started walking. "The Kyuubi."

(Uzumaki-Namikaze Residence)

If you could describe the situation the Namikaze's are in right now it could be called chaos or maybe just plain hysterical. When Minato and his family had come back to the house, they were expecting a clean house with Naruto watching T.V or something like he usually was, but instead they found their furniture destroyed and the food of the fridge on the floor in a puddle of vomit, Minato and Kushina's eyes went wide when they both remembered That there son should have been the only one in the house and went running to his room to check if he was alright, when they got in front of the door to Naruto's room Kushina almost screamed when she saw the door basically Pulled off the hinges, but with no signs of Naruto.

Minato decided to go and look for him while Kushina took care of their daughters and son, she wanted to protest and go looking for Naruto herself but she knew that if she left her children alone they would be scared so she hesitantly accepted Minato's offer to look for Naruto bor the both of them. Right now Kushina is pacing in the living room while Narumi and Naruko were watching from the couch in the living room with teary eyes and letting a few sobs out every now and then as they were worried for their Nii-san. While at the same time Menma was leaning on the wall with a frown on his face. After five minutes of silence Naruko decided to break the silence and speak "Don't worry Kaa-chan, I am sure Tou-san will find Naruto-nii in no time." She said trying to convince her mother and herself,

"Y-Y-Yeah" Narumi said mostly to herself to try and reassure herself that her father would bring their Nii-san back to her. With some tears in her eyes she spoke loud enough for the remaining members of the family to hear " I-I-I am sure Tou-san will find him, he has to find him" All the while her mind constantly thinking of the worst case scenario, What if her Tou-san never found Naruto and she never saw hium again.

"Well I don't care what happens to that baka , thanks to him you are all sad." Menma said with a scowl, but in his eyes you could see that he was actually angry and frustrated at himself for not being old enough to go look for hig brother himself, He may hate him, but they were still blood related brothers, besides, If Naruto never came back his mother would be sad. Kushina looked at her children and smiled happy that at least two of them were worried for their brother's safety, and as for Menma she would talk to him later about showing proper respect to the other members of the family. She looked outside the window and thought "Minato-kun, please find Naruto-kun."

(Old factory in Tokyo)

Naruto was looking at the inside of His new home, It was basically a big pile of crap if you asked him though. It had rats scurrying around everywhere and you could see garbage in most corners of the place, he sighed, how could he choose these place as a home?

"OI! Baka what are you doing in my house!" a voice said to him from behind, quickly he spun around on his heel and had a chance to look at his new prey, he had silver hair that was slicked back and purple eyes, he wore no shirt and some black pants with red clouds all over them and a pair of black combat boots to match, on his left hand he had a tripled bladed scythe that was connected to a cable at his waist. Naruto gave a smirk thinking that Ghouls are naturally superior to humans and that scythe he was holding would be useless against a ghoul like him, this fight was over before it even started. little did he realize that if he looked close enough at the mans scythe there was a red glow coming from the sharp side of the blade.

"your house? you mean my house right? because after I kill you I'm taking this shit hole you call a building for myself" Naruto said coldly and charged at the person, he cocked his fist back to punch him only to be stopped by his outstretched hand, in turn making Naruto's eyes go wide "W-W-What!?" Naruto said shocked only to hear an insane laugh from the man.

"Are you a fucking Idiot or something?! You think you can beat me with only your fucking hands! Come on I know that you're a ghoul! Show me your Kagune you prick! How fucking weak do you think I am" The man said and then he started to slash at Naruto with his scythe, Naruto tried to evade as much as he could but one sideways slash caught him across the chest making a sickly crack as it broke off one of his ribs in the process, another downwards slash hit his left eye causing it to bleed but not causing permanent damage. With a final scream the man made a diagonal slash cutting Naruto from the shoulder to his thigh making blood go flying everywhere like an explosion of blood with the center being naruto. When he hit the floor he started to close his eyes losing consciousness. The man only scoffed and then gave a bloodthirsty smile "End of the line kid." He raised his scythe and was about to finish Naruto off for good, but before he could make the final decapitating swing Naruto's eyes shot open showing his right eye in the form of a kakugan and on the left side was his regular ocean blue eye, but that didn't shock the man, he was shocked because Naruto's 9 kagune had Twisted into a gruesome looking spear and impaled his stomach and then proceeded to lift him up in the air making him throw up blood "W-W-Why do you h-h-have Rize's Kagune F-Fucker!" The man said, but the only answer he received was when Naruto Flicked him like a rag doll into the cement wall behind him causing cracks in the cement before the unkown silver haired man fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto shakily started to stand up then noticed his Kagune was still out

"So I can make my Kagune appear just by thinking of it, well, that was more simple than I first thought." Naruto thought and then snuck a glance at the dead body over by the wall, his first kill, licking his lips by just how tasty he looked. With a chuckle he started to walk towards the dead body belonging to the man and said "Well, time to start my new life as a Ghoul, heh I can't wait to taste yo-" But Before Naruto could finish he heard a groan coming from the previously thought dead man, lifting an eyebrow he then chuckled and started talking to the man that was now confirmed to be still alive, "So you survived that crush huh? Well it will be better now that I can kill you twice then eat you. although you really don't smell that good to be honest!" Naruto said. 'He hadn't yet to realize ghouls eating other ghouls tasted like a ghoul eating human food minus the vomit, The meat was really stringy' the man thought finally realizing why he was being attacked by this young ghoul. Naruto was about to say something else when his instinct told him crouch and when he did he saw a Kagune That was shaped around his arm into another scythe in the man's right hand, while on his left he still had his triple bladed scythe. "WAIT WHAT?! YOU'RE A GHOUL!" Naruto said shocked, he thought that this unknown man was a CCG investigator by the scythe that looked suspiciously like a quinque.

"HAHAHAHA yes you motherfucker! I am one of the two Ghouls that are known as the zombie brothers or if you don't recognize that name our better known nameis "The Immortal Duo" The Ghoul said while laughing insanely "But as you are going to die soon I might as well tell you my real name. It's Hidan so you better remember it when your in hell!" The now identified Hidan said, Naruto was in shock, he was in front of an SS-rank Ghoul that was famous for his killing style participation in the Akatsuki if he remembered what his father told him correctly.

'Shit what do I do?! He is a fucking SS-ranked Ghoul, I'll surely die, I need a way to escape, unless-' Naruto thought, but his thoghts were cut short when Hidan went to attack Naruto with His Kagune and quinque scythe slashing and cutting anything and everything in the way of him and Naruto, When he got in range naruto barely managed to dodge a few slashes before one caught his shoulder cutting not deep, but long starting at his right shoulder and ending off just above his hip bone, He winced in pain but continued dodging before suddenly asking his killer a question.

"Hey I got a question!" Naruto yelled suddenly halting his backwards dodging and stopping Hidan's quinque scyhte with his Kagune.

"What do you want cunt!" Hidan yelled while slashing his Kagune at Naruto who was able to swiftly dodge, Naruto was about to insult him back as the childish part of him will never die but instead of an insult like he wanted a scream was the only thing that left his lips. He didn't see it, the Kagune when he was trying to ask him something, it impaled in his right leg making blood start flowing from the wound like a faucet signifying that an artery was indeed cut open.

"SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!" Naruto screamed in pain, then he heard a chuckle and looked at Hidan with his scythe and Kagune heldover his head ready to finish him at a moments notice

"Ohhh Lord Jashin will be happy for this sacrifice!" Hidan said with insane glee

"Wait!" Naruto shouted making the man stop

"Now what do you want?" Hidan said coldly, Then suddenly his face went to an eccentric grin and he looked down at Naruto OH! I forgot, any last wish?" He said with a mocking tone to Naruto, Naruto closed his eyes and Prayed that the man in front of him would hear him out

"Please teach me how to survive here in the wards! I need to get stronger so would you train me?"

"WHAT?" Was all Hidan could reply as he was shocked at this kids 180 degrees turn around in his attitude


	4. The mask shop and Doves

"What did you say gaki?" Hidan said astonished, he expected a cry for help from a friend nearby or the kid to start begging for mercy, but he never would have expected him to ask him to train him? "Your joking right kid?" Hidan said disbelieving him, But Naruto only shook his head showing that he was serious about this.

"No. I'm not joking. After fighting you and seeing that I don't even have a slim chance at beating you or my family I wanted you to help me train to be a ghoul and how to survive as one here in tokyo." Naruto said a hint of anger in his tone when he brought up his former family, Hidan was about to reject when he froze. This is the perfect opportunity for him to get another follower of Jashin! With a grin Hidan retracted his Kagune and put his scythe in its holster across his back and offered a hand to help Naruto stand up.

"Ok brat, if you follow Jashin; and before you even ask "Hidan but who is Jashin" I will explain it to you later, Just listen and follow. Then I will train you, is that a fucking deal?" Naruto without any hesitation grabbed it, he wanted power and he would get it no matter what!

"Yes! thanks Hidan-sensei." Naruto said, only to receive a punch in the face that sent him reeling into a cemet wall only to embed into it,

"OK first rule is no fucking formalities here, I hate them, Is that clear gaki?" Naruto weakly pulled himself out of the wall, smacked face first into the floor then without any stop at all started to stand up again and said with a huge grin

"Yeah that's easy." Hidan only gave a smirk and said

"OK first thing first let's get you a new mask since I broke yours in that little fight we had." With a nod Naruto walked over to stand beside Hidan, the man in question just looked over for a quick second then took off running across building tops headed for a certain mask shop Naruto wasn't long behind in following Hidan to where he would get his new mask, for his new life, as a ghoul. He wouldn't stop till he was the strongest of them all.

In a mostly underpopulated corner of the shopping district in tokyo there were two people standing in front of an art shop called HySy ArtMask Studio, those figures were Hidan and Naruto, one was looking in confusion and the other in annoyance, "Okaaay? So why are we here again?" Naruto said in confusion, completley forgetting what Hidan said before they left, causing a tic mark to appear on Hidan's forehead to which he swiftly responded by punching Naruto in the head... again.

"How many times I have to fucking tell you Gaki! We are here to get you a new fucking mask because I broke your old ugly one!" Hidan said, Naruto only response was to rub his head where he was hit and look in frustration to his new sensei

"OK! No need to hit me, it's like the third time that you did it since we got here, And we've only been here for a few minutes! besides, My old mask was not ugly!"

Hidan only laughed and said "sure sure, whatever you said kid. Let's just get in" and entered without a care in the world. Naruto only looked at him before he giggled a bit, he was really starting to like his new sensei and entered the shop. Hidan took a few steps in a swiveled around to face Naruto "Here we are kid; well let's take a look to see what mask you would like!" He grew a sly smile across his face seeing Naruto's intimidated reaction to the somewhat ominous aura the inside of the shop gave off. He got over it quickly though as he saw Naruto looking all over the place in awe, every part of the shop had masks of different designs a few of them looked to be made to scare people, others were colorful and strange, and yet others again were more beautiful than anything but still for Naruto it was an awesome place minutes the terrifying aura this room gave off. Naruto was unsure why but he was uneasy being here.

"Can I help you?" Naruto jumped like a scared cat and quickly turned around and saw a person; presumably the owner of the store, he appeared to be a rather young man who had black hair in an undercut style. He had many tattoos in his arms and his sclera's were pitch black with red iris' signifying the kakugan was active and he was indeed a ghoul. For clothes he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a sweater over unzipped that was a dark shade of gray, he also wore harem pants and sandals.

Naruto was looking at him for some time before Hidan appeared with a grin in front of said ghoul "YO! Uta long time no see!" Hidan said cheerfully at the newly identified Uta whose only reaction was a sigh and a glare of annoyance, like he knew what they wanted before they even asked.

"Hidan don't tell me you broke ANOTHER mask that I made for you. you know they're not easy to make, considering they are all custom masks designed to fit your face" Uta said like a scolding father to the silver haired ghoul.

Hidan's only response was to nervously laugh and say "hahaha. well yes, but that's not the point nor why I am here"

Uta nodded his head thoughtfully then pointed over at Naruto and said "Well then I guess it's about that kid right?"

"Hey I am not a fucking kid you fucker!" Naruto said with anger.

Uta only looked at him with the same expression as Hidan and then sighed "Hidan don't tell me you've been going around corrupting kids again." To which Naruto stuck his tounge out at Uta making the older Ghoul laugh.

Hidan only rolled his eyes and said "I didn't nor have I ever, but can we hurry up making his mask so we can get out of here? Oh! Before I forget yes I broke my mask and I would like the same one if you Would please" He said bowing his head almost in a begging stance. 'god I feel like a pussy saying please.' Hidan thought with a grimace at his own words, Uta only shook his head at his friends recklessness and motioned Naruto and Hidan to follow him which they both did.

When they stopped Uta made naruto sit in a chair similar to ones you would find at a hair dressers and then he got in front of Naruto and started examining the boy turned ghoul with interest. "So what type of Kagune you have kid?" Uta said, half expecting it to be an ukaku 'With a slim build like that it can't be anything other than an ukaku, the kid looks built for speed' Uta thought waiting for the kagune he knew was coming whenever the kid decided to stop grinning at him. Naruto; grinning waiting for the right moment to let his kagune out wanted to surprise Uta. when he finally activated his Kagune Uta's eyes widened in pure shock and almost fear though he's never let the fear show,

Naruto, oblivious to the real reason Uta was so shocked only snickered and said "What? is the shock of seeing Rize's kagune too much for you Uta?" teasing the older man as he so liked to do to everyone.

What shocked Uta said next shocked Naruto to the core "Well, yeah I am surprised sort of, The real shocker is how the hell did you ever manage to get 6 "Kagune arms" when Rize only at her best could manage only 6" When he said that Naruto turned his head like a swivel and gasped at the sight in front-behind him There, sticking out of his back were 9 red kagune that took the shape of bushy fox tails, each of them ending in a sharp point.

"Hey what is taking so fucking lon- What The Hell NARUTO?!" Hidan practically screamed. When he went to see what the was taking Naruto and Uta so long. Naruto only chuckled at Hidan's reaction, when Naruto had fought him he only was able to produce 1 "Tail" kagune now he had 9

"Oh this is AWESOME! From what I've been hearing about Rize and how strong she was, WIth 9 Tails and the right training I could be unstoppable!" Naruto said to himself and continued to have a happy looking grin on his face for the rest of the time there.

Uta only looked at Hidan and said "Are you sure you didn't turn him into a mini you?"

Instead of answering Hidan was already at the door and said "Finish this fast before people get suspicious with this Gaki's insane grin for Jashin's sake!" Uta only shook his head smiling and looked at Naruto to see he finally calmed down and was back to having a serious look on his face.

â€¦

â€¦

â€¦

"So when will you start making my mask Uta?" Naruto said to the shop owner with a grin thinking of the power he would get soon when Hidan started to train him properly.

Uta only sighed and started asking questions. "Since you have Rize's Kagune can you tell me the story of how you got it?"

Naruto then told him about how is parent's ignored him no matter what, and that he didn't know the reason behind it, also that on his last birthday he was locked out, that's when he met Rize, she offered to take him to her house and ended up taking him to a construction site only to be attacked and nearly killed, the last thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital already having turned into a ghoul, to be more precise a one eyed ghoul. as Naruto was telling Uta his story Uta just listened and nodded his head every now and then, When he got to the part about the one eyed ghoul Uta raised his hand signalling Naruto to stop talking for a moment.

"So you are a one eyed ghoul?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that?!" Naruto said making his right eye turn black and red, the signature "Kakugan eye" that only ghouls possessed but yet his left eye stayed white and blue like it normally should.

Uta was shocked at the sight of a one eyed ghoul, he immediately thought of Aogiri tree but quickly suppressed it as the kid came with Hidan so he couldn't be a part of Aogiri, right? then he spoke up "No, nothing like that just is the first time that I've ever seen one, they are quite rare you know, back on point though. So what do you do for fun since you became a ghoul? any new hobbies or anything?" Uta asked,

Naruto gave a faint smile reminiscent of his old self and said "not really. I haven't really been one long enough to pick up anything new, aside from the taste for human flesh" he laughed at the last part making Uta raise his eyebrow but not question it, Usually when Uta had ghoul customers he would ask if they wanted an eye or another small part to chew on while they waited it was just that happened to be out today, so really he had to right to question the kid.

Uta wrote down that he liked to prank people when he was human so he probably doesn't want his identity getting out then looked up at the boy and said "Okay your mask will be ready soon, I will contact Hidan so when it's ready he will tell you" Naruto only nodded and went towards the door to leave the shop, when Uta spoke up again "Oh before I forget Hidan normally kills people when he is waiting and or bored and he probably did just then as i smell blood nearby, So I suggest you two run before CCG gets here."

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock and he quickly made his way to the door while yelling back at Uta "Thanks for the info Uta-san, It really helps y'know! see ya later"

Uta only shook his head with a fatherly smile on his face as he said "You are a very interesting customer Naru-kun"

When Naruto made it out the door the sight he was greeted with was Hidan eating a fresh corpse of a woman with a huge grin on his face that soon turned into a frown when he heard multiple footsteps that were coming in his direction.

"Soo what do we have here huh? A ghoul eating in broad day light what an idiot am I right?." A dove with long brown hair said to his companion a female rookie with blonde hair and ruby eyes, Although they were currently staring at thr ground as she was trying not to throw up at the sight of a ghoul eating a human.

Hidan only gave the two doves a grin and grabbed his scythe making the older man frown "Triple bladed scythe huh"? so you are the maniac ghoul."

The man stated making Hidan laugh insanely "Well my reputation proceeds me, sadly you will not see another day since I am going to eat your insides!" After Hidan said that he started to laugh insanely making the rookie female start trembling in fear.

"Don't worry Hikari its two versus one even if he is strong it is said that he doesn't care for his well-being so you just need to evade and attack got it?!" The man said to the the now identified Hikari who nodded her head although still nervous she was now less so.

soon they heard the laugh of Hidan getting louder and he started crying because he was laughing so hard "HAHAHAHAHA! You really think that its two versus one! Well let me tell you that I was never alone, OI! Gaki! come here and fight so we can test your strength!" When Hidan said it they saw a figure getting out of a shadow, when they saw who was the person was it caused both doves eyes to widen in shock/fear.

'Its Minato-sama's lost son!' Both CCG investigator thought in unison

"Well Hidan-teme which I should kill to prove that I am worthy of getting your help to get stronger." Naruto said with an insane grin spread across his face.

Hidan took a few moments examining their prey, then looked at the girl with a smirk and pointed at her "Take her; she is a rookie so it should be a piece of cake for you if you could me back for some time." With that said Hidan went to attack the man while

Naruto walked over, stood in front of the female investigator, and dropped in to a fighting stance with a cocky smirk "Well let's start this fucking party shall we?" He said to Hikari.

Silence overtook the place for some many seconds until Naruto broke it "Why aren't you attacking you bitch!" Naruto was mad, does she seriously think he's that weak? Well he would prove her wrong by killing her slowly and painfully! until she spoke up suddenly.

"Y-Y-Your Naruto right? Minato-sa-" She was quickly cut off by Naruto shouting angrily

"Don't say his fucking name in front of me!" his eyes started looking like a fox's eyes. slit down the middle. He was overcome with anger directed at this woman

"W-W-Why are you with a ghoul it doesn't make sense he could kill you and then eat yo- " again she was cut off halfway through what she was trying to say

"You. Woman. Look at my eye." she turned her head to get a better look at his eye, which in turn makes her eyes widen, only one of his eyes was a kakugan meaning he was a ghoul but what confused her the most was how was he was a ghoul last time she checked he was born from human parents not ghouls?

"How?" She said only to receive a chuckle

"not going to tell you, if you want information your going to either have to fight me or give me a kiss! oh who am I kidding let's fucking fight" When Naruto said this he immediately jumped at her aiming a punch for her face. she was quick though, pulling her blue Katana that looked to be duel edged and blocking his punch with the flat side.

"If you are not going to come along willingly then I will bring you to Minato-sama by force.

"lets see how that will end for ya I'm way stronger than you could ever be y'know!" With that shout Naruto and Hikari started fighting, little did they know that fate would not ever let them get away for each other, forever intertwined like a red string.

Hey guys, here's chapter 4 for you, I had a lot of time on my hands today as i was mainly just sitting around waiting for things to finish downloading. So here it is, I hope you enjoy, And don't forget to leave me a review.

Mikado


End file.
